El equipo más débil
by grankhan
Summary: Un equipo formado solo de civiles es creado. Conozcan al equipo más débil de Konohagakure! Quien dice que necesitas ojos con habilidades tramposas o una bestia atrapada en tu interior para ser fuerte! Crash/Naruto Berserker/Naruto. Naruto/NacidoCivil


Que lo disfruten...

"Se acabó?..." Fue lo único que Sakura Haruno se podía preguntar mientras veía a su compañero de equipo arrinconado contra la pared mientras que el Hakkesho Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Tigramas) de Hinata se acercaba hacia Naruto.

Shiho apretó sus puños en frustración después de una larga y brutal pelea entre su compañero y la perra de Konohagakure o también conocida como Hinata Hyuuga que estaba apunto de derrotar a su compañero de equipo 'Naruto-san..' Pensó Shiho con preocupación, sus grandes lentes en forma de espiral estaban opacos por que sus ojos estaban húmedos de las lagrimas que Shiho desesperadamente intentaba contener.

"Fue una buena pelea.. Lástima que Hinata tuviera ese algo que le permitió ganar este encuentro" dijo Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze el cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure.

"Así es, pero debo decir que estoy un poco impresionado de ese niño Naruto, es un civil verdad?" El "kazekage" volteo a ver a Minato, viendo que este asintió continuo "es normal que Hinata-kun ganara este encuentro, ella a estado entrenando desde pequeña... Pero Naruto-kun es bastante impresionante también con esa habilidad que le permite negar y disipar ninjutsu" los ojos del "Kazekage" brillaron 'Konoha no se merece a alguien como Naruto-kun! Tal vez deba quedármelo para mi al igual que Sasuke-kun' el "kazekage" lamento no haberlo marcado cuando tuvo la oportunidad en el bosque de la muerte.

Minato suspiro "así es.. Aún así Naruto-kun demostró tener bastante determinación al no rendirse" al igual que Naruto, Minato también había sido un civil así que el sentía cierta conexión con Naruto "pienso ascenderlo a Chunin sea como sea"

Hiashi Hyuuga veía con su Byakugan activado y con orgullo como su hija estaba apunto de ganar la primera ronda de los de los exámenes Chunin. Hinata era la Hyuuga con mas talento desde hace varias generaciones del clan, el estaba seguro de que su hija llevaría al clan Hyuuga a una nueva y gloriosa era.. Tal vez incluso triunfar donde el fallo. Hiashi solo podía darle gracias a la hija de Minato por hacer que Hinata tuviera la confianza que tiene ahora, Hinata era un poco brusca y rebelde pero eso era lo que los Hyuuga necesitaban ahora mismo.

Hanabi Hyuuga veía con su Byakugan activo como su hermana mayor estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a ese mal hablado civil que se atrevió a desafiar a sus mejores 'demuéstrale oneesama! Ponlo en su lugar' pensó Hanabi con mucho orgullo.

"Hmmph, Parece que el Dobe perdió" comento Sasuke Uchiha al ver a Naruto arrinconado "bueno era de esperarse..." Sasuke suspiro un poco decepcionado de Naruto, se suponía que los dos serían los que se enfrentarán en la final en un glorioso combate donde el le demostraría quien era el mas fuerte entre los dos.

"Que esperabas ese tonto no es mas que un idiota civil!" Reí Uchiha hermana gemela de Sasuke exclamo mientras cruzaba sus brazos 'Naruto...' Aún así Reí quería que Naruto le ganara a la molesta y presumida de Hinata.

"Tonto..." La hija del cuarto Hokage Natsumi, también comentó al ver como Naruto perdería, ella sinceramente no sabia a quien apoyar si al idiota o a su amiga de toda la vida, era cierto que ella y Hinata habían estado peleando últimamente pero aún así...

Los Shinobis alrededor no podían estar mas complacidos con la batalla entre Naruto y Hinata, los dos habían tenido una brutal pelea los cráteres alrededor del piso del estadio eran prueba de ello. El Juunken de Hinata era brutal y efectivo solo con ver el estado de Naruto era prueba de ello, los dedos de Hinata no sólo habían atacado los puntos de chakra de Naruto si no que también habían perforado su carne, había varios hoyos en Naruto que aun seguían sangrando. Naruto por su parte había golpeado de tal manera a la heredera Hyuuga que su cara estaba toda inchada y llena de moretones, además de que los cráteres eran movimientos donde Naruto había azotado sin piedad a Hinata, quien sabe que tipo de heridas tenga Hinata o cuantos huesos rotos tenga.

Todos los presentes estaban listos para aplaudir a ambos contendientes cuando el protector del encuentro anunciará a Hinata como ganadora, los Daymos y otros dignatarios de varios países susurraban entre si comentando la pelea que pronto acabaría, complacidos con los jóvenes Shinobis de Konoha y ya pensaban en enviar trabajos específicamente pidiendo a esos dos.

"CABRONA!" todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el rugido de Naruto, todos veían como sus ojos solo mostraban fiereza y desafío como el de un lobo atrapado "UHAAAAAAAA!" Naruto rugió mientras levantaba su mano hacia el torbellino de muerte que se dirigía hacia el.

'Vamos! Vamos! Dispersate!' Pensaba Naruto mientras ponía toda la fuerza de su habilidad que el mismo llamo Crash en el Hakkesho Kaiten de Hinata "Punkai!" (Separación/Descarga!)

Al principio nada paso, pero después un sonido un poco familiar para algunos en el estadio se escucho.

Hiashi miro así como otros con absoluto shock como en la defensa perfecta de los Hyuuga comenzaban a aparecer líneas en ella o mas bien fisuras bien definidas, mas fisuras comenzaron a aparecer vertical y horizontalmente hasta que... El Hakkesho Kaiten se hizo pedazos y se convirtió en polvo.

El estadio quedo en completo silencio, solo se podían escuchar algunos sonidos de incredulidad que Hinata estaba haciendo.

"Huu..." Hinata parpadeo varias veces, su cerebro no comprendió lo que había pasado "m-mi d-defensa... Eh..." Comento la incrédula Hinata.

"Celestial esto celestial aquello... Por que no te mando a los cielos!" Comento Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás en miedo absoluto cuando vio esa sonrisa.

"Pelea por lo que es justo! Hinata!" Naruto grito mientras cargaba su puño de Chakra que el llamaba Crash.

Sasuke tenía una mini sonrisa en su cara.

Reí apretaba su puños con una felicidad al escuchar a Naruto.

Natsumi quería saltar de felicidad.

Sakura agitaba intensamente a Shiho gritándole como Naruto iba a ganar.

Shiho levanto sus anteojos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos sabían lo que esas palabras que dijo Naruto se significaban.

"Haja Kensė! Itten!" (Aplastando el mal! Difundiendo la verdad! Empyrean!)

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta el puño de Naruto estaba es su delicada barbilla. Ella no sabe lo que paso pero el segundo siguiente estaba volando y volando mientras que giraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos miraban en shock como Hinata se elevaba y elevaba en un pilar blanco de Chakra... Todos sabían que Naruto era un Berserker que golpeaba muy duro.. Pero no tan duro...

XXXX -Algun tiempo atrás antes de los exámenes Chunin.

La academia ninja es un lugar donde la aldea oculta entre las hojas entrena a los jóvenes de la villa para volverse ninja y de esa manera que esos jóvenes puedan defender la villa y realizar misiones en un futuro. Dentro de la academia en cierto salón existe un particular grupo de jóvenes.

"Tal vez sepas quien fue Naruto-san pero aun así debes de realizar la tarea que nos dejo Iruka-sensei" una joven de pelos rubio descontrolado, con unos grandes lentes en forma circular y en espiral hablo regañando al joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella era Shiho una civil que había elegido la carrera de Shinobi por el simple hecho de saciar su ansia de conocimiento, Shiho llevaba un pantalones color negro junto con unas sandalias del mismo color y una playera color azul, extrañamente aun que no tanto ya que trabaja en una farmacia medio tiempo Shiho llevaba una bata de laboratorio puesta.

"Shiho-chan es que no veo el que me va ayudar escribir quien fue el primer Hokage cuando yo ya se quien fue el primer Hokage" Naruto le respondió un poco irritado a su mejor amiga, Naruto no veía el por que Iruka insistía en que todos escribieran una biografía del primer Hokage. Naruto era el joven mas alto del salón, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga con largos protectores en cada brazo de color negro, una bufanda verde oscuro alrededor de su cuello, pantalones azul oscuro y sandalias del mismo color (mismo atuendo de Tobi)

"La tarea debe de hacerse Naruto-san, quieres saber por que? Eso por que de esa manera comprueban que sabes lo que nos enseñan además de que permite les permite evaluarnos..." Shino Aburame estaba sentado al otro lado de Naruto, parece que los únicos que lo notaban eran Naruto y Shiho es por eso que Shino se había convertido en parte de su grupo social, además de que ambos le gustaban los insectos al igual que a el. Shino vestía un largo abrigo que le llegaba hasta su nariz y lentes oscuros.

"Haa! Tu saber quien fue el primero? Tu no recodarías eso ni aunque tuvieras mil tareas de eso!" Kiba Inuzuka siempre estaba tratando de demostrar su superioridad sobre los demás y establecerse como el líder de la manada, Kiba llevaba un largo abrigo color gris con pelo color negro alrededor de su gorro, él tenía un aspecto salvaje.

"Al menos huelo mejor que mi perro..." Naruto comento, pero eso era mentira, Naruto no tenía perro.

"Uhhh!... Dile Akamaru que yo huelo mejor que tu" Kiba le exclamo a su pequeño comoañero perruno, pero Akamaru solo se quedo callado viendo a Kiba a los ojos durante varios segundos "traidor!" Grito Kiba con vergüenza.

"Incluso Akamaru sabe que huele mejor que tu Kiba..." Choji dijo llevándose un puño de papas a su boca y masticando felizmente, Choji Akamichi un joven con algo de peso extra por que su clan usaba la grasa corporal en sus Jutsus, Choji era una buena persona que principalmente vestía de color verde.

"Que dijiste gordo" Kiba comento ganado se una mirada de pocos amigos de Choji. A Choji le molestaba mucho que le dijeran la palabra con G, Choji se levanto de su asiento listo para pelear contra Kiba y Kiba hizo lo mismo que Choji.

"Problemático, basta ya Choji siéntate" Shikamaru Nara, cuando escucho a su mejor amigo Choji se tranquilizo un poco, Shikamaru sabia que Choji no quiso ofender a Kiba intencionalmente, Choji era demasiado bueno como para rebajarse a un joven que molesta a otros. Shikamaru era bastante listo para su edad, su inteligencia solo era opacado por su pereza.

Los ojos de Naruto captaron a una persona que estaba tratando de contener su risa, el admitía que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Reí Uchiha la hermana gemela de Sasuke Uchiha trataba de contener su risa al ver como los demás interactúan, a diferencia de su hermano y de su clan, Rei no tenía una actitud fría e indiferente a las cosas, aún así ella intentaba comportarse como lo haría un Uchiha cualquiera. Reí tenía ojos color rojo y un largo pelo color negro que acomodaba en una cola de caballo, llevaba la misma ropa que su hermano solo que su camisa era color rojo sangre y sus bermudas negro.

Sasuke rolo sus ojos mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa e entrelazaba sus dedos, el amaba mucho a su hermana gemela y haría cualquier cosa por ella pero ella debía entender a soltar su verdadera personalidad mas Sasuke se aseguraría de proteger la sonrisa de su hermana y no volverla a ver a llorar jamás como lo hizo ese día 'Itachi-nii dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar hoy.. Debo volverme mas fuerte para matar a ese hombre, debo-' Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando en el asesino de la mayoría del clan Uchiha, por que una risa burlona y llena de sarcasmo lo interrumpió.

Hinata Hyuuga se reía de las ocurrencias de los "Shinobi" civiles "hacer tarea? Naruto? Que graciosa eres Shiho-san.. Ustedes que no son miembros de los nobles clanes de Konohagakure deberían de renunciar a esta vida antes de que los maten" Hinata solo estaba preocupada por ellos, al fin y al cabo en ella como heredera del clan Hyuuga recaía la labor de proteger a los civiles de Konoha "ustedes creen que esta vida mas estar llena de aventuras.." Pero al mismo le molestaban estos sujetos civiles intentado ser Shinobis. Hinata era como una muñeca de porcelana con una sudadero que llevaba abierta todo el tiempo y largo pelo negro azulado.

Shiho se puso nerviosa al escuchar a Hinata, ella se tomaba bastante enserio su carrera como Shinobi, era cierto que tal vez soñó una que otra vez con que ella rescatara a algún héroe o príncipe de otro país, pero aún así ella se tomaba su carrera enserio. A Naruto no le interesaba lo que Hinata dijera, el se convertiría en el Shinobi mas fuerte del mundo no importaba que.

"No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor Hinata-chan... Naruto y Shiho no son mejores que la frentona y la puerca" Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze hablo con total superioridad, ella era hija del cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, Natsumi era el contenedor de Kyuubi, la gente de Konoha la trataba como una Reyna, adonde fuera siempre había gente que le decía gracias y demás. Esto hizo que Natsumi desarrollará un complejo de superioridad. Natsumi tenía una piel blanca perfecta tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, el pelo rubio como su padre que amarraba en dos coletas, era totalmente idéntica a su madre en todo lo demás, llevaba puesto un abrigo anaranjado con blanco y azul, y una bermudas que dejaban ver bastante sus muslos, llevaba una medias altas color negro u sandalias azules.

Sakura que normalmente era una joven llena de vida y Fangirl de Sasuke junto con Ino agacho la cabeza no queriendo molestar a las princesas de Konoha (Hinata y Natsumi) por otro lado Ino si contesto "ja! Al menos Sakura es mas bella que tu mujer marimacha" Sakura volteo a ver a lo que antes de Sasuke fue su mejor amiga sorprendida por sus palabras.

Natsumi solo negó con la cabeza "ustedes dos son una vergüenza para todas las Kunoichis.. Lo entiendo de la frentona, pero de ti Ino? Eres la heredera de los Yamanaka y aun así solo eres una Fangirl, no te da vergüenza? Solo acabaras muerta allá fuera" Natsumi comento con total desprecio. Sakura ahogó una lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, por que Natsumi siempre era tan cruel, Ino trato de responder con algo pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con la hija del cuarto el esperaba que lo dejaran en paz.

"Jajaja" Naruto río repentinamente, cuando todos los ojos se concentraron sobre el, Naruto puso cuatro de sus dedos en sus labio para tratar de ahogar su risa que era mas falsa que el buen temperamento del Raikage "deben de disculpar a este par de idiotas.." Naruto les lanzo una mirada a las princesas de Konoha, ellas solo le regresaron una mirada de pocos amigos a cambio "Shiho-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan es obvio que ustedes son las verdaderas Kunoichis aquí a diferencia de este par de bobas con delirio de grandeza... Un verdadero Shinobi esconde sus habilidades de sus enemigos, no va por ahí presumiendo cada cosa que tiene en su repertorio como si fuera alguna clase de muñeco" sinceramente Naruto dejaría de antagonizar a Hinata y Natsumi si dejaran de molestar a los Shinobi sin clan. Naruto no entendía a Natsumi para nada... Su padre era un Shinobi sin clan después de todo. "Es obvio que Shiho-chan, Sakura-chan y Ino-chan son las verdaderas Shinobis aquí... Ellas esconden sus verdaderas habilidades, mientras que las pobres excusas por Shinobi como las princesas no... Díganme princesas quien son en realidad las verdaderas Kunoichis"

Natsumi y Hinata solo apretaron sus dientes en irritación, el idiota de Naruto las había vuelto a dejar sin palabras.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino hablo mientras asentía la cabeza sabiamente ante sus palabras.

Shiho siempre admiro a su mejor amigo por que siempre se dedicaba a defenderla de las princesas.

"Jaja..." Reí e incluso Sasuke soltaron una risa discreta, a Rei no le molestaba tanto Naruto, esos ojos azules y esos cabellos rubios, muchas veces Rei se imaginaba como seria un Uchiha con el pelo rubio... Claro Naruto seguía siendo el mas idiota de la clase!. Sasuke respetaba a Naruto como Shinobi, aunque el estaba muy orgulloso de su clan Sasuke sabia que cualquier persona se podía volver fuerte.. El cuarto Hokage, orochimaru y muchos otros personajes lo demostraban.

"Eso es muy cierto Naruto. Quieren saber por que? Por que los verdaderos Shinobis son maestros en el engaño y las sombras" Shino habló también defendiendo a sus dos amigos.

"Naruto..." Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y levantó su cabeza en alto.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar a mas, Iruka llego con su gran cabeza Jutsu y los cayó a todos.

XXXX

"Naruto y..." Iruka leía la lista de los competidores que un no habían pasado, sus ojos se postraron en la única persona a parte de el que no habían tenido un encuentro "Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze! Por favor pasen al frente"

Natsumi tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba caminando a el Ring, este era la oportunidad para demostrarle a Naruto el por que debía renunciar a su carrera como Shinobi antes de que lo mataran. Hinata también tenía una sonrisa en su cara su mejor amiga le demostraría al idiota por que debía renunciar y dejar a los verdaderos Shinobi hacer su trabajo "vamos Natsumi-chan! Patea el trasero de este bandalo!" Grito Hinata, Natsumi solo le devolvió una linda sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Shiho le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Naruto, Natsumi era muy fuerte no solo por su herencia Uzumaki si no que también era la contenedora del Kyuubi... Shiho había leído que eso le daba un boost de poder a cualquiera que tuviera una de esas bestias con cola dentro... Pero a un así Shiho "V-vamos! Naruto-san! Tu puedes contra e-ella!" La normalmente callada Shiho le grito a su mejor amigo. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco de color rosa cuando Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa y Shiho pudo leer que los labios de Naruto dijeron "no te preocupes Shiho-chan!"

Reí estaba un poco preocupada por la pelea que se daría acabo, Natsumi podía ser molesta pero Rei sabia que Natsumi no era ninguna mujer débil, todo lo contrario Natsumi rivalizaba en velocidad con su hermano y además tenía el puesto asegurado como Kunoichi del año al igual que su hermano era el novato del año.

Sasuke que no le interesaban las peleas que hubieron acabo, volteo con un poco de interés.. Natsumi era bastante buena incluso Sasuke lo admitía.

Sakura miraba intensamente la pelea que se daría a cabo "vamos Naruto! Tu puedes vencerla" 'd-demuéstrales Naruto! Que nosotros los civiles podemos ser igual de fuertes que cualquiera nacido dentro de un clan!'

"Listo para perder idiota?" Preguntó Natsumi con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara "por que no hacemos una apuesta? Si tu pierdes renunciaras a tu carrera como Shinobi.. Y si yo pierdo hm, seré tu esclava por el resto de nuestras vidas" Natsumi hablo intentando hacerlo enojar.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada al suelo mientras que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosas "w-wow! E-enserio!" Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su cara, mucho para el shock de Natsumi esa sonrisa le recordaba cierto sapo cochino "m-muy bien Natsumi-chan! Nos divertiremos mucho tehehehe!"

Por supuesto Natsumi no esperaba que Naruto aceptara mucho para su shock era solo una táctica para hacerlo enojar y hacerlo cometer errores, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y su cara se puso toda roja cuando vio a Naruto comenzó a reírse pervertidamente y con sus manos Naruto formo un circulo en una y con su otra mano comenzó a meter dos de sus dedos dentro de ese hoyo "tehehehe!" Naruto reía sin parar imaginándose quien sabe que cosas.

A los jóvenes estudiantes le comenzó a salir un poco de sangre al ver a Naruto hacer eso, las damas tenían sus cara color rojo.

Iruka suspiro el sabia que estos eran jóvenes sanos de catorce años pero aún así...

"N-no sabia que te gustaban esas cosas Natsumi-chan! Bueno conoces al mejor autor de libros del mundo así que solo era de esperarse que seas igual de pervertida que yo!... No! Perdon tu eres mas cochina" Naruto comento.

Natsumi no pudo mas y se lanzó contra Naruto para hacerlo pagar.

Natsumi era demasiado rápida para Naruto así que conecto sin problemas un golpe contra la mejilla de Naruto. Naruto se tambaleó un poco por el golpe repentino pero rápidamente se recuperó y lanzó su propio puño contra Natsumi, ella lo esquivo sin problemas y conectó otros dos golpes contra la cara de Naruto, Naruto volver a tambalearse esta vez no pudo recuperarse a tiempo por que Natsumi lanzó cuatro golpes seguidos contra su barbilla y nariz y finalmente terminó con una patada giratoria contra su cara, pero ese no fue todo el castigo, Natsumi tomo la cabeza de Naruto con ambas manos y la agacho con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo uso su rodilla para conectar un muy fuerte golpe contra su nariz capas de noquear a cualquier estudiante, un Crack* se escucho y Natsumi supo que la nariz de Naruto se había roto. Sabiendo que había terminado el encuentro Natsumi dio dos saltos hacia atrás y luego soltó el aire que había estado guardando.

"Auch.." Natsumi escucho, ella volteo a ver a su oponente. La nariz de Naruto sangraba incontrolablemente y estaba volteada en una dirección en la que no debía, Naruto simplemente se llevo su mano a su nariz, la tomo y la doblo hasta que quedo de nuevo en su lugar, después uso su dedo pulgar para tapara uno de sus orificios nasales, luego uso todas sus fuerzas para exhalar el aire en sus pulmones haciendo que la sangre que aún quedaba dentro saliera a montones "ya puedo respirar jeje"

Naruto ni siquiera corrió hacia Natsumi, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Natsumi apretó sus dientes y soltó otro puño hacia su cara, pero esta vez Naruto lo tomo, Natsumi intento liberarse pero no pudo, los dos comenzaron a forcejear, mucho para el shock de Natsumi Naruto comenzó a doblar su brazo dolorosamente. Naruto levantó su otro brazo libre para asestar un golpe contra Natsumi. Natsumi levantó su brazo libre para guardarse.. El golpe de Naruto conectó contra el brazo de Natsumi y ella inmediatamente sintió como su brazo se durmió y cayó al suelo 'que pasa! Siento que mi madre me golpeo!' Ahora Natsumi sin guarda, Naruto aprovecho y comenzó a golpearla en la cara una y otra vez.

Natsumi sintió cada golpe, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, en un despliegue de habilidad Natsumi se subió al brazo de Naruto atrapándolo con amabas manos y luego uso todas sus fuerzas para jalar su brazo un Crack* se escucho y Natsumi supo que había dislocado su hombro, otra vez Natsumi en otro despliegue de habilidad soltó su brazo, puso amabas de sus manos contra el suelo y uso uno de los katas de sapo que ella sabia, contrajo sus piernas lo mas que podía y luego las disparo lo mas fuerte que podía efectivamente golpeando a Naruto en el pecho y enviándolo a volar.

Natsumi se puso de pie pensando que Naruto ya no se iba a levantar pero un Crack* se escucho, Natsumi vio como Naruto volvía a acomodar su brazo en su lugar y luego comenzó a girarlo. Naruto dio un paso hacia delante y Natsumi dio dos hacia atrás en miedo 'q-que es el!' Ella pensó con pánico "b-basta!" Natsumi comenzó a hacer varios signos con las manos.

"Natsumi! Esto es solo Taijutsu!" Iruka grito pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Futon Renkuudan!" (Liberación de Aire bala de Aire!") Natsumi inflo su estómago.. Naruto se detuvo y abrió sus ojos en shock y Natsumi creyó que su cara se ruborizó?.. No importaba, Natsumi se dio un golpe en su estómago, todo el aire con chakra salió disparado lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un pedazo de roca sin ninguna dificultad. En ese momento Natsumi se dio cuanta de que había cometido un error, ella quería discapasitarlo no matarlo "Naruto!" Grito.

Naruto levantó su mano y luego susurro "Punkai..." (Separación/descarga...) 'si fallo esa bala de aire me va a matar...) pensó Naruto tranquilamente, si la bala de aire lo tocaba lo único que quedaría de el serían sus piernas..

Afortunadamente para el su técnica funciono la bala perdió su fuerza y lo único que golpeó a Naruto fue una ligera corriente de aire que levantó su bufanda color verde.

Todos estaban en shock.. Naruto debería de estar muerto.

"Has molestado a tus compañeros lo suficiente Natsumi!" Naruto grito mientras cargaba chakra Crash en su puño "convierte en mi esclava!"

Naruto apareció frente a Natsumi "pelea por lo que es justo!"

"Haja Kensé! Ikazuchi!" (Aplastando el mal! Difundiendo la verdad golpe trueno!) Naruto undio su puño en el estomago de Natsumi tan fuerte que Natsumi dejo de tocar el suelo con el puño aún dentro de su estómago.

Finalmente Natsumi cayó al suelo derrotada.

Todo mundo estaba en shock. Hinata no sabia que pensar ahora mismo. Pero después todos sintieron miedo...

Enojo, ira, venganza era todo lo que Natsumi tenía en su cabeza "DESTRÓZALO!" Una voz monstruosa fue lo que Natsumi escucho dentro de su cabeza. Chakra color rojo comenzó a rodear a Natsumi y su cuerpo se comenzó a poner mas feral.

Iruka saco en pánico un kunai que el cuarto le dio para que lo usara en estos casos y rápidamente lo arrojó al suelo.

Natsumi dio un salto de varios metros en el aire y dejo caer su pie contra Naruto en una patada de guillotina.

Naruto la vio saltar y espero tranquilamente por ella, finalmente su pie choco contra su mano, un Crack* se escucho y Naruto supo que su mano estaba rota o mas bien se había destrozado, aún así Naruto tomo el pie de Natsumi y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó contra el suelo, haciendo que el suelo se rompiera con el impacto.

"Ahhhaaa!" Naruto comenzó a gritar de dolor, su mano se comenzó a poner negra y sentía que se le iba a derretir por tocar el chakra corrosivo del Kyuubi. Naruto vio un flash color amarillo, pero eso no le importo el cayó al suelo de espaldas.

'Tal vez deba conseguir un arma' eso fue lo único que pensó antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

XXXX

espero que le haya gustado.

Reí está basado en Seria de Brave Frontier.

Natsumi está basado en femNaruto.

Este Naruto es también como un Guts de Berserker.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
